


dashing through the snow

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: Cheesy Christmas One Shots Based on Cliche Movies [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F, No Magic AU, Only One Bed, Road Trips, Sabrina Spellman is Of Legal Age, Snowed In, Zelda and Hilda and Ambrose are also in it but barely, someone gets shot but its not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: When there's only one rental car left at the airport, Sabrina Spellman makes a deal with the mysterious woman she just met. But as Sabrina and Lilith travel back to Greendale, they encounter more than they bargained for as they're trapped in a snow storm, stalked by a black SUV, and both hiding secrets about their past.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Cheesy Christmas One Shots Based on Cliche Movies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	dashing through the snow

**Author's Note:**

> based on the summary for debbie macomber's dashing through the snow (2015)

“What do you mean there aren’t any cars left? I called ahead!” Sabrina Spellman cried. She stood on her tiptoes, leaning as far over the rental car counter as she could.

“I’m sorry miss but like I said, we just rented our last car, to her in fact,” the long suffering and underpaid rental car employee said, then gestured to the woman at the other end of the counter.

Sabrina turned, barely taking in the high end plum coat, giant pair of sunglasses (despite the snowy weather), or the perfectly styled dark chestnut hair, before stomping over. Her clunky snow boots echoed in the busy airport baggage claim. 

“Excuse me!” said Sabrina, but when the woman continued to gather her papers, tucking them into her wallet, she spoke louder, “ _ Excuse me _ .” 

Slowly, deliberately, and clearly annoyed, the woman turned, lowering her sunglasses to piece Sabrina with the coldest, icy blue glare she’d ever experienced. 

“Yes?” said the woman, her voice a low accented growl. 

“How much for the rental car?” Sabrina asked, “That’s the last one, and I need it. So, how much?” 

“It’s not for sale,” said the woman, cooly, “I need it to drive to Greendale.”

“Greendale!” Sabrina gasped, “That’s where I’m going too! We can drive together!”

“I think not-“ 

“Please! I’ll pay for gas!” Sabrina all but begged, “Please!”

The woman narrowed her eyes, “it’s a two day drive.” 

“I know!”

“It’s late now, we’ll have to spend the night in Fairhaven,” she said, “You’ll pay for the motel too?”

“Yes!” said Sabrina, crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping the emergency credit card her aunts had given her had a high limit, “I can pay for the gas and the motel!”

“Hmm…” the woman looked Sabrina up and down, “Alright. Deal.”

“Thank you so mu-”

“Get your things,” she said, turning on a heel and walking towards the sliding doors.

“Yeah, hey-!” Sabrina hurried to rewrap her scarf around her face as she grabbed her bags, “What’s your name?!”

…

Settled into the passenger seat, Sabrina snuck a glance at the woman behind the wheel. She’d taken her sunglasses off, as well as her coat, and the woman- who’d introduced herself as Lilith Sheol- was, frankly, gorgeous. Sabrina hadn’t noticed at first, focused on securing passage home, but now it was making her nervous. So she talked, rambling as they pulled out of the maze of airport rental car parking and onto the freeway. 

“I’m home for Christmas,” she said, “from college, I mean. I’m home, from college, for Christmas, to see my aunts! And my cousin Ambrose. And Prudence, who’s Ambrose’s girlfriend, which is a little weird since Prudence and I dated in high school and then my aunt Zelda married Prudence’s dad. But then he, uh, left so they’re basically divorced. And I think aunt Zelda’s new girlfriend Marie will be there and of course Dr. Cee- he’s engaged to my aunt Hilda, so it’ll be nice to see everyone! What are you doing in Greendale?”

Lilith glanced out the rearview window for the fifth time before throwing Sabrina a confused look, “What? Oh, I’m visiting my sister.” 

“Your sister lives in Greendale? What’s her name? Maybe I know her! And if I don’t I bet my aunts do, they know everyone since we’ve lived there forever. They run the mortuary- did I mention that?” 

Sabrina knew she was talking too much, but she couldn’t help it. Lilith looked out the rearview mirror again, all but ignoring her.

“Mary Wardwell,” she said. 

“Ohmigosh!” Sabrina gasped, “She was my favorite teacher in high school! You guys do kinda look alike, I can’t believe I didn’t see it until now.” 

“Yes, well…” Lilith turned on her blinker, pulling into the off ramp, “How about dinner?” 

Behind them, the black suv that had kept pace since the airport exited as well. It followed them to the brightly lit diner, parking several stalls away in the empty parking lot. 

“I’m gonna hit the little girls room,” Sabrina said as Lilith got them a table. She winced immediately, never having used that particular turn of phrase before and regretting it as soon as it left her mouth. 

On her way to the bathroom, she almost bumped into someone coming into the diner. It was a boy, a man, who looked a little older than her. He grinned at her, the snow clinging to his dark hair as she apologized for almost walking straight into him. 

“It’s my fault,” he said, “This snow is blinding. I’m Nick.”

He pulled off a glove, offering her a hand.

“Sabrina,” she said, shaking it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sabrina.”

… 

Lilith watched her new traveling companion flirt with the boy in the dark coat. She’d watched him get out of the black SUV, hurrying inside, and there was something about his easy smile that unsettled her. It was too friendly, too familiar. 

Sabrina returned from the bathroom as the waitress brought their menus. Lilith had seated herself facing the door, the perfect vantage point to see that the man Sabrina had been talking with was seated only two tables away in the otherwise empty restaurant. 

“We’ll want to try to make Hatsfield before stopping for the night,” she said as Sabrina read the menu. 

“Oh there’s no way you’re making it to Harsfield,” the waitress said, returning with a coffee for Lilith, “That’s a three hour drive in good weather and it’s been snowing all afternoon. You’re better hunkering down for the night and waiting until the road is plowed tomorrow.” 

Sabrina glanced up from the menu, “There is a motel here.”

“And it’s a very nice motel,” said the waitress, “Now what’s it gonna be?”

After their food had arrived- waffles covered in strawberries and whipped cream for Sabrina and for Lilith a streak with side salad- Lilith took a good look at her traveling companion. 

Sabrina was eagerly digging into her waffles, strawberry syrup smeared at the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks were still a bit pink from the cold, blonde bob circling her face like a halo. She was young, charming, and very pretty. 

Her gaze flicked to the young man two booths down, meeting his eyes for a moment before he looked away. He looked familiar but she couldn’t place it. Instead she continued to watch until he looked back in their direction. Lilith smiled, leaning forward she said, “You have something on your face my dear,” and wiped away the syrup on Sabrina’s face with her thumb.

Big brown eyes stared back at her as Sabrina sat frozen, fork hovering in midair. Lilith leaned back in her seat, raising an eyebrow. Well, this was interesting. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, sucking off the strawberry syrup as she watched Sabrina’s eyes widen. Lilith held her gaze a beat more, tucking this piece of information away for later before she turned back to her stake. 

… 

Sabrina clutched her backpack tighter as she followed Lilith through the snow, up the stairs, to their motel rooms. They were adjoining, Sabrina discovered after tossing her backpack on the bed and peeling off her coat and scarf. 

She knocked on the door, giving an awkward wave when Lilith opened it. 

“Uh when do you want to leave tomorrow?” Sabrina asked, “The lady at the diner said they do take out so if you wanted to get an early start and eat on the road we could do that, or we could just go to the diner when they open-“ 

“Meet me at the car at seven am,” said Lilith, her eyes flicking up and down Sabrina, “I was just about to take a hot shower, unless you needed something…?” 

Sabrina bit her lip, “No! Sorry! see you in the morning!”

She quickly shut the adjoining door, flopping down on the bed. As she heard the shower next door turn on, Sabrina threw her arm over her eyes, trying not to imagine what was happening next door. 

She failed. 

Getting up, Sabrina pulled on her boots and grabbed a sweatshirt, stuffing her room key and wallet into the pocket. She stepped outside, on the hunt for a vending machine and hoping the weather would cool her down. 

She crossed her arms, taking big, careful steps so she didn’t slip down the stairs. The snow was falling silently, big flakes lit by the yellowed lights that hung around the motel. Sabrina’s boots made a muted crunch, crunch, crunch as she left a trail of footprints from the stairs to the twin vending machines that somehow looked dusty even with the thin layer of snow. 

With frozen fingers, Sabrina freed a couple for dollar bills from her wallet, carefully feeding them into machine, punching in the numbers-

“Fancy running into you here,” a voice said behind her, breaking the snow hushed silence.

Sabrina gasped, jumping as she turned around to see Nick. She sighed, “Nick! You startled me.” 

He leaned against the shelter the vending machines were in, hands in the pockets of his long black coat. Although he looked no more than a couple years older than Sabrina, his hair was slicked back and he was dressed well, almost professionally. Sabrina ran a hand through her mess, snow covered hair. 

“It’s a shame we didn’t get to talk more at dinner,” he said with a smile, “Is that your mom who you’re traveling with?” 

Sabrina shifted awkwardly, flushing despite the cold, “Uh no that’s my friend Lilith.” 

“Traveling with friends is always nice,” said Nick, “Where are you and Lilith headed?”

“Up to Greendale,” said Sabrina, “For Christmas. What about you?” 

“I’m heading to Greendale too,” he said with a chuckle. He leaned forward, brushing the snow from her shoulder. Sabrina shivered. She stepped back, scrambling to grab her icy can of soda from the machine. But she fumbled it, dropping her Dr. Pepper in the snow. 

Nick bent down, reaching for the soda as Sabrina did. She pulled back, watching mutely as he picked it up, turning it over in his hand. He stood, looking at the can then looking at her with a smirk. 

“Something to keep you up?” he said.

Sabrina briefly glanced up at Lilith’s closed door before reaching across. She snatched the soda can from him, stalking back to the stairs up to her room. But as she reached the stairs she heard a sound. 

She stopped, carefully peering around the corner. Creeping into the shadows, she followed the crying noises until she found their source. Sabrina gasped, stooping to pick up the black kitten trapped in the snowy box. 

“Awww you poor thing,” she whispered, cradling it close. The kitten snuggled into her arms, purring even as it shivered. “Let’s go get you warmed up.”

… 

The early morning sunlight sparkled across the snow, making everything look fresh and clean. Lilith pushed her sunglasses up her nose as she stepped out of her motel room, suitcase in tow. Hearing the lock on the door next to her click open, she looked up, expecting to see the Sabrina exiting the room to her left. But no, it was the room to her right and from it emerged the young man from the diner. Lilith narrowed her eyes. 

“Good morning,” said the young man with a smile. He glanced past her, “Where’s your friend?”

“I fail to see how that’s your business,” snapped Lilith, turning on a heel to walk down the stairs. 

He followed, of course, because there was only one set of stairs. Lilith didn’t like his interest in them, especially in Sabrina. There was something about the way he looked at the petite blonde that made Lilith feel… defensive. And then there was the matter of his car following them all the way from the airport. 

Sabrina was waiting for her by the car, holding two coffees in to-go cups. Her cheeks were pink with cold, and her bright red coat unbuttoned as she grinned at Lilith.

“Good morning!” she said, extending a coffee, “I got breakfast from the diner so we can get a head start!” 

Lilith set her suitcase down, taking off her scarf in a single fluid motion, “Oh thank you darling, but you look so cold.” 

The smile on Sabrina’s face was quickly replaced with a look of surprise as Lilith wrapped the scarf around her neck. Lilith patted Sabrina’s cheek before taking the coffee. She took a sip, smiling as the young man shuffled past them to his car. 

Sabrina was still blinking at her, slack jawed and even more red in the face now. She was very cute like that, Lilith thought, all flushed and caught off guard. She resisted the urge to touch her again, to reach out and tuck a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. She decided to not push her luck and instead put her suitcase in the backseat.

“Careful my backpack!” Said Sabrina, finally breaking her trance, “I- uhhh- got my aunt Zelda a gift that’s really fragile!” 

Once Sabrina was sure her backpack was unharmed, Lilith got into the driver's seat, noting how Sabrina snuggled into the scarf. But in her rear view mirror she saw the man from the hotel pull out and follow them onto the highway. 

… 

The sun was just beginning to sink below the tree line when it started. The car began to rumble in a way that Sabrina knew cars were not supposed to. 

Lilith made an annoyed noise, pulling off the highway and into another small town. They still had a day's drive to Greendale and the snow was coming down again. Sabrina twisted her hands in Lilith’s scarf, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye, but locked away behind her sunglasses, Lilith’s expression was unreadable. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” said Sabrina, but Lilith didn’t reply, making a low grumbling noise instead. 

She pulled onto the Main Street, only having to drive a few blocks before pulling into a gas station and garage. All the while the car sputtered and groaned. Sabrina followed after Lilith as she got out of the car, walking quickly through the snow to the office. 

As Lilith spoke to the mechanic, Sabrina watched out the window. Nick’s black SUV pulled into the garage’s parking lot, but he didn’t get out. He just sat in his car, headlights pointed in their direction. 

“Sabrina, were you even listening?” Lilith was standing by the door, waiting for her, “The mechanic is going to drive us to the hotel.”

“It’s not much but they’re good folk,” said the older man. He had kind eyes and wore grease stained coveralls. “And you ladies don’t want to be caught out in this weather, there’s a storm blowing in.”

Sabrina hurried to keep up as they walked to the tow truck, but as she glanced back, she thought she saw Nick put his phone to his ear through the windshield of his car. 

“Sabrina, come along, you’ll sit in the middle,” said Lilith, motioning for her to come get in. Her hand lingered on Sabrina’s back as she did so, Sabrina carefully carried her backpack. 

… 

“Really,” Lilith said, dryly. Of course, it was snowing, their car broke down in the middle of nowhere, there was a strange man definitely following them, and to top it all off-

“Like I said before, we only have one room left. We’re usually not this booked up but a pole burst and half our rooms don’t have any plumbing right now,” said the woman behind the front desk, “Would you like the room?” 

Lilith sighed, “Yes, yes we’ll take the room.” 

Behind her, the man who’d been at the last motel walked in. He strowed confidently to the front desk and said, “Reservation for Nick Scratch?” 

Key in hand, Lilith led the way down the long hotel hallway, Sabrina trailing behind her, cradling her backpack. Sabrina, surprisingly, voiced Lilith’s thoughts. 

“It’s kinda weird that Nick’s here again.”

“Indeed,” said Lilith. 

“He was at the mechanic too,” said Sabrina, “And was asking me a lot of questions last night.”

Lilith fumbled with the key card to the door, finally getting it open after several tries, “We’ll just have to try to avoid him,” she said, pushing into the dark room. Fumbling for the light, whatever she was going to say next died on her tongue when she saw it. 

There was only one bed. 

“Uhhh…” Sabrina stood next to her, turning bright red, “I can sleep on the couch.”

“Nonsense,” Lilith set down her suitcase and closed the door, “We can share the bed. Now, let’s get room service.” 

“I’m gonna…” Sabrina, still holding her backpack, “Uh, bathroom.”

… 

After changing into her pajamas, checking on Salem still safely tucked away in her backpack, and calming herself as much as possible, Sabrina emerged from the bathroom. She carefully set her backpack on the couch. 

Lilith was lounged across their queen sized bed with a pizza and a bottle of wine. 

“Fetch the glasses, won’t you Sabrina?” she said, “You’re twenty one, aren’t you?” 

“Nineteen,” said Sabrina, handing her two glasses.

“Oh well I won’t tell if you won’t,” Lilith smiled. She poured them both a glass of wine. “Come, sit with me, have pizza.” 

Sabrina sat down on the bed tentatively, taking a slice. “I’m glad Ms. Wardwell won’t be alone for Christmas this year. She always seems to be by herself.”

“I am long overdue for a visit,” said Lilith. 

“When I was in high school I used to ask my aunties if we could invite her over during the holidays, but our celebration is….. non traditional, but that’s when Aunt Zelda was still with…” Sabrina shrugged, “It never worked out.” 

“I’m sure Mary would say it was the thought that counts,” Lilith took a sip of her wine, “She is forgiving like that.” 

“Yeah,” Sabrina took another bite of pizza. 

“I take it you didn’t like your uncle?” 

“What?” Sabrina looked up quickly.

“When you mentioned your aunt being married,” said Lilith, “But you said she has a new girlfriend now, and he wouldn’t let you invite Mary to Christmas?” 

The house always seemed cold with Faustus there. Sabrina remembered his watchful gaze, how Aunt Zelda wore more makeup and longer sleeves, how Aunt Hilda and Ambrose would whisper to each other, how Ambrose wouldn’t let her be alone with him- 

“He’s gone,” said Sabrina, “It's a good thing.” 

“Sometimes it’s the best thing a man can do,” Lilith raised her glass, “To the men we don’t miss, may they fuck off.” 

Sabrina smiled and clinked her glass against Lilith’s, before asking, “Is there someone who you don’t miss?” 

Lilith took another slice of pizza, taking care to not smudge her lipstick as she took a bite, “My ex husband was,” she paused, looking away for a moment. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked,” said Sabrina, “I’ve been trying to learn not to pry.” 

“He wasn’t a kind man,” Lilith said shortly, “But that’s in the past now. And besides, I’ve sworn off men.” 

She had that look on her face again, her eyes glinting in the same way they had that morning when she’d wrapped Sabrina in her scarf. Sabrina sipped her wine. 

Lilith finished her slice of pizza, getting up and going over to her suitcase, “I’m going to change, could you put the pizza and wine in the fridge when you’re done?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Sabrina said, then froze as, when passing by her, Lilith’s fingertips grazed Sabrina’s shoulder.

“Thank you darling.”

Lilith’s low tone made Sabrina shiver, even as she flushed hot. Once she was locked away in the bathroom, Sabrina bolted off the bed, putting the food away and quickly slipping into bed. She rolled onto one side, squeezing her eyes shut, the blanket pulled up under her chin. She tried not to think about Lilith- basically an impossible task- and instead tried to think about entirely unsexy things like puppies and snow and cleaning her laptop keyboard. 

She had almost fallen asleep when Lilith emerged from the bathroom, a long pillar of light stretching across the wall for a moment before it switched off. In the darkness, Lilith crossed the room, slipping into bed beside Sabrina. 

Sabrina tensed. Her whole body was alert. She could feel the dip in the bed beside her where Lilith lay, it was still for a moment but then Lilith shifted, getting comfortable. Sabrina forced herself to breathe normally, to try to sleep, but instead she laid awake for what felt like hours before tense exhaustion overtook her, and she fell asleep.

… 

As the morning light peaked through the curtains, Sabrina snuggled deeper into the warmth. She slowly began to wake up, realizing it was not the blankets she was wrapped up in, but Lilith’s embrace. Sabrina was tucked under her chin, with both of Lilith’s arms wrapped around her. She stilled, noting that Lilith seemed still asleep, and tried to figure out how to untangle herself- if she even wanted to untangle herself.

Lilith’s cell phone rang, breaking the silence. Lilith groaned, arms tightening around Sabrina for a brief second before reaching over to pick up.

“Hello?” she said, voice gravely with sleep as Sabrina felt Lilith’s phoneless hand stroke her hair. 

“... Alright,” Lilith said before putting the phone back on the nightstand. She lay still for a moment, fingertips playing with Sabrina’s hair, then carefully got up, all while Sabrina pretended to sleep. Then she quietly dressed, and left the hotel room. 

Once she was sure Lilith was gone, Sabrina sat up, rubbing her hot face. As she went over to her backpack to check on Salem (still curled up asleep) she noticed the note on the table.

_ Popped out to fetch breakfast, don’t open the door to anyone but me -xo L _

Sabrina’s brow furrowed. Weird. 

… 

Sunglasses on, Lilith stood outside the dinner across from the hotel. She crossed her arms, then uncrossed them, putting her hand in her pocket, wrapping her fingers around the metal so cool she could feel it through her gloves. 

That familiar black SUV pulled into the parking lot and he emerged. 

“Thank you for meeting me-” the young man began, but Lilith cut him off. 

“What do you want,” she snapped.

“I just wanted to warn you,” he said with an easy smile, “My name is Nicholas Scratch and I work for the FBI.” 

“What,” Lilith repeated, slower, sternly, “Do you want Mr. Scratch.”

“How long have you known Sabrina Spellman?”

“I fail to see how that’s any of your business,” 

“You might be in danger,” he said.

Lilith laughed, “From Sabrina? Hardly. She’s a kitten.” 

“I’ve been working on the Spelllman case for several years now,” said Nicholas, “And they’re not what they seem. We have reason to believe that they’re a part of a cult. Have you ever heard of The Church of Night?”

“Alright we’re done here,” said Lilith, moving to open the door to the dinner.

“I have reason to believe they killed a man!” Nicholas said, stopping her. He grabbed her arm, “Faustus Blackwood, he was married to Sabrina’s aunt but he disappeared and no one has heard from him in years.”

“Let go of me,” Lilith hissed, “Stay away from me and stay away from Sabrina.”

… 

After getting dressed and taking Salem out, Sabrina made the bed and sat down on top of it, crossed legged. She rested an elbow on each knee, sitting still as she waited for Lilith. She had called home too, letting Aunt Hilda know that she was safe and that she’d be home that evening- hopefully.

The door’s keylock beeped and Lilith entered, flushed from the cold and carrying a plastic bag. 

“Here,” she offered Sabrina the bag then moved to take off her coat.

The bag, Sabrina discovered, held a styrofoam box with chocolate chip waffles, “But what about you?” Sabrina asked, looking up.

“I’m not hungry,” Lilith said, pulling up a chair. She watched Sabrina dig into the waffle. 

“I got a call from the mechanic,” said Lilith, “They said the car needs a new part and they won’t be able to get it, and that’s only if it doesn’t snow, which it looks like it might.”

“So we’re here another night?” Sabrina asked.

“Indeed,” 

Sabrina took another bite of waffle, thinking it over, “I think I’d better call my aunts again then, I told them I’d be home tonight.”

… 

Lilith leaned back on the hard hotel room couch, glancing at the muted television. It was turned to the weather channel, the well dressed man on screen reporting what they already knew from looking out the window, the snow was coming down steadily again, sufficiently trapping them in their room. 

There was also the issue of Nicholas Scratch. 

Maybe he was right, maybe Sabrina and her dear aunties murdered a man, but who was Lilith to judge if they did. She could just ask Sabrina, but she didn’t want to frighten her off. And then there was The Church of Night. She hadn’t heard that name since Lucian-

“They’re saying it’s going to snow all night,” said Sabrina, interrupting Lilith’s thoughts. Sabrina had changed back into a sweatshirt and pajama shorts when their dinner had arrived. Now she reached across the small table to take the bottle of wine they were sharing- cups be damned. 

Sabrina took a drink from the bottle and passed it to Lilith, “So you swore off men, but do you have a girlfriend?”

Lilith nearly choked on her sip of wine, “Ehm, no I do not have a girlfriend.” 

“But you like women right?” Sabrina pressed, she was biting her lip, her face innocent but her eyes dancing. 

Well, two could play at this game, Lilith leaned back again, taking another long drag from the wine bottle, “Yes, yes I do.” 

Sabrina stood up, crossing the little space between them. Without hesitation or preamble, she straddled Lilith’s lap, kissing her. Lilith froze in surprise but recovered quickly, kissing her back. She caught Sabrina by the waist, pulling her close so their bodies were flush. Sabrina’s lips parted, letting Lilith’s tongue in. 

As they broke apart for air, Lilith smiled, “How long have you been thinking about that?” 

Sabrina blushed prettily, “A while.”

Lilith ran her hands up Sabrina’s bare legs, “I’ve been thinking of a few things myself.” 

Looping her arms around Lilith’s neck, Sabrina’s smile widened, “You have? Like what?” 

With a single fluid motion, Lilith picked Sabrina up, depositing her on her back on the bed. Sabrina squealed with delight. Slowly, Lilith pulled Sabrina's shorts and underwear down her legs as Sabrina took her sweatshirt off, tossing it aside. 

Lilith sat up, running her hands along Sabrina’s sides, “Aren’t you lovely.”

Sabrina reached up, pulling at Lilith’s sweater, “You’re wearing too much,” she said with a pout. 

“Oh am I?” Lilith said with a small laugh. She sat up, in between Sabrina’s legs, and pulled her sweater over her head and off. 

Leaving her bra and pants on, Lilith ducked her head, kissing the arch of Sabrina’s shoulder. Although she relaxed back onto the pillows, Sabrina still wrapped her legs around Lilith, who in turn began to kiss her away down Sabrina’s body. 

The younger woman gasped, arching her back as Lilith closed her lips around one pert nipple. She circled with her tongue, eliciting a moan from Sabrina. Sabrina reached up, hand threading through her mane of dark hair. 

“Lilith,” Sabrina sighed, “That’s so good.”

“Mmmmm,” Lilith hummed, pressing her lips to the sensitive place between Sabrina’s breasts. She left a wet trail of kisses down Sabrina’s body, noticing the way she squirmed in anticipation. It had been too long since she’d done something like this, fucked a near stranger in a hotel room, and while cute wrapped in Lilith’s sweater, she found Sabrina much cuter naked on the bed. 

Sabrina was so warm, so young, and practically shaking beneath her hands. Moving back on the bed, Lilith spread Sabrina’s already slick folds- noting the gasp it caused. Lilith pressed a kiss to her clit. With her tongue she slowly circled it, alternating her soft ministrations with sucking roughly. 

“I- I’m gonna-“ Sabrina whimpered, her noises were getting more frenzied, more whiny. 

Lilith continued, pressing her tongue inside her, teeth scraping across her clit. Sabrina’s breathing went ragged, and Lilith hummed approvingly. Sabrina bucked, hands twisting in the sheets. Lilith held her hips down, enjoying how quickly she could make her come undone. 

“Lilith- Lilith- I- please-“ Sabrina cried, head back on the pillows. She came, orgasaming under Lilith’s tongue. Sabrina’s body tensed in pleasure before she collapsed back onto the bed. 

Pressing her cheek to the inside of Sabrina’s thigh, Lilith smiled up at her. 

“That was amazing,” Sabrina murmured, staring at the ceiling. 

“I try,” Lilith said with a little laugh.

Raising herself up on her elbows, Sabrina reached out to Lilith, “I wanna make you feel good.” 

“Oh do you,” Lilith got up, unhooking her bra, taking off her pants, “Let’s see what you can do.” 

She took Sabrina’s hand, guiding it between her legs as she straddled her. Sabrina curved two fingers, biting her lip as Lilith began to ride her hand. 

“That’s a good girl,” Lilith said, breath catching as Sabrina’s digits slipped inside her, “Just like that now- ah!”

She started slow, raising and lowering herself before finding a steady pace to fuck herself on Sabrina’s hand. Sabrina lay beneath her, watching in awe as Lilith lost herself in bliss. 

“I’m so close now,” Lilith gasped. She broke eye contact, head falling back as she came, her body clenching around the now three digits inside her. Coming off her high, she untangled herself, laying down next to Sabrina. 

“How was that?” asked Sabrina, snuggling close. Lilith pulled the blankets around them, kissing her forehead. 

“Perfect sweetheart,” she whispered as they both fell asleep. 

… 

As quietly as she could, Sabrina closed the hotel room door. Dressed in jeans, her warmest sweater, and snow boots, she planned to get breakfast and bring it back before Lilith woke up. Last night had been amazing. After days for crushing on the mysterious woman she’d met in the airport, Sabrina had finally gotten up the nerve to make a move and then- she blushed thinking about it. 

“I’m surprised you’re up this early,” a voice said behind her, “After the night you and Lilith had.”

Sabrina whipped around, “Nick, I didn’t know you had the room next to us.”

“Yeah,” he smirked, “And the walls are so thin in hotels, I could hear everything happening.”

“That’s…” Sabrina’s face turned bright red, at a loss for words. 

“She’s just using you for a good fuck, you know, taking advantage of how nice you are,” he continued, stepping closer, “You know who her husband is right?”

“Lilith is not taking advantage of me,” said Sabrina, “And she’s single!”

“Lucian Enfer.” 

Sabrina froze, “What?” 

“Sounds familiar right?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, all the memories flooding back, “No I don’t know what you’re talking-”

“Leader of The Church of Night,” Nick said with a smile, “Your Uncle Blackwood talked a lot about him, didn’t he? What happened to Blackwood?” 

“No-”

“Step away from her,” Lilith said. Sabrina turned to see her standing in the doorway holding a gun.

“Lilith, how nice of you to join us,” said Nick, “I was just telling Sabrina-”

“Sabrina come here,” Lilith snapped, cutting him off, “He’s not who he says he is, he’s not FBI.”

Sabrina frantically looked between them, “What?!”

“Lucian misses you Lilith,” said Nick, “He wanted me to pass on the message, he wants you to come home.”

“Sabrina,” Lilith’s voice was more urgent, “Come here now.” 

Slowly, Sabrina backed up, moving towards Lilith without looking away from Nick. Once she was close enough, Lilith pulled her behind her. 

“You can’t run forever,” Nick chuckled, “Neither of you. We know what you did, we know you and your little aunties killed Blackwood.” 

“Get your things Sabrina, we’re leaving.”

“Where are you going to go? You don’t have a car, I made sure of that.” 

“Leave us alone!” Sabrina cried. 

“And you Lilith, thinking you could disappear,” Nick’s grin wided, “You know Lucian doesn’t give up on his toys so easily-” 

He moved to put his hands in his pockets and that’s when Lilith pulled the trigger. 

… 

Zelda Spellman had planned out the perfect Christmas. She’d made sure the mortuary was classically decorated with candles and garland, with a tree trimmed in the red and green and gold. She’d planned an exemplary dinner with her sister Hilda, a feast, and arranged the table settings in such a way to minimize awkward lulls in the conversation. But plan as she might, she didn’t foresee that her only niece would end up bringing home a new girlfriend, one who was Zelda’s own age, after they’d bother shot a man two towns over. 

She leveled a frosty look at Sabrina over the kitchen table, “You cannot imagine how upset your Aunt Hilda and I were to get a call from the police!”

“I’m sorry Aunt Zee,” Sabrina began, “But it wasn’t our fault, this guy followed us all the way from the airport-”

“Not only did you get into a car with a stranger, but you endangered the family by bringing this woman home with you,” Zelda hissed, “Do you want them to find us?”

“She’s hiding from The Church of Night too!” said Sabrina, then dropped her voice to a whisper, “She was married to Lucian Enfer.”

Zelda stiffened, “Don’t ever speak that name again.” 

Hilda patted her sister’s shoulder, “Sabrina dear, how can you be sure she doesn’t still have ties to him.”

“I’d rather kill myself then go back to Lucian,” a voice said. The Spellmans turned to see Lilith standing in the doorway, arms crossed. “But Nicholas Scratch knew not only about me but also your family, he was hunting both of us.” 

“Lilith saved me!” said Sabrina, beaming that ridiculously love sick way she did. Zelda pressed her lips together, her niece was serious about this Lilith woman. 

“Lucian is coming for all of us,” Lilith continued, “But fortunately for you, I know his weaknesses. I can help you stay safe, and regardless of what  _ you _ want Ms. Spellman, I’m not abandoning Sabrina.” 

Zelda glared, taking a drag of her cigarette. She didn’t like the plan, but this woman had risked her life for Sabrina, and any help to protect themselves from The Church of Night was welcome.

She humphed, “I suppose you can stay.” 

“Yay! Thank you Auntie Zee!” Sabrina threw her arms around her, hugging her for the first time she’d gotten home. Zelda relaxed slightly, she had missed her, after all. 

“Sabrina,” Ambrose said, walking into the kitchen with a backpack, “Care to explain why your knapsack is meowing?”

…

“I’m not sure what your aunt was more upset about,” said Lilith, “Me or the cat.”

“Oh definitely you,” giggled Sabrina, snuggling closer in bed. She’d forgone sleeping her own bed to sneak into Lilith’s guest room. “But she’ll warm up to you, it just takes time for Auntie Zee to trust people.”

“Quite right of her I suppose,” Lilith admitted, arms tightening around Sabrina before adding, “Merry Christmas Sabrina.”

Stretching up for another kiss, Sabrina smiled, “Merry Christmas Lilith.”


End file.
